


Like me

by twofishalive



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofishalive/pseuds/twofishalive
Summary: 德普穿越成格林德沃，越狱并没有成功，被抓起来，被羞辱，被长得像裘德洛的邓布利多救了，而真正的格林德沃到哪里去了呢，裘德洛又有怎样的遭遇？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all Depp

德普醒来的时候，发现周围围了一圈人，而自己被牢牢绑在一张木椅上。  
“裘德，越狱的戏不是拍完了吗”，德普示意自己手上的绳子，“这是怎么回事？”  
裘德用一种很奇怪的眼神看着他，德普觉得背上有点发毛。  
“大卫在哪里，我要跟他聊聊，按剧本的话，你我根本不会出现在同一个镜头？”  
这个裘德看上去跟以往很不一样。平常的裘德洛是个很温和的人，这个人看起来也很绅士，但隐隐有种强势的味道。他穿着灰色毛呢大衣，看起来比平时高大不少，众人离他的距离不算近，但都围绕着他，眼睛在自己和他之间来回切换。裘德还是一言不发地望着他，眼神晦涩不明。  
在令人窒息一个尴尬而漫长的打量之后，裘德开口：“格林德沃，你真的认为你有把握从我们众人之中越狱吗？”  
“越狱不是昨天已经拍完了吗，难道又要改剧本？”德普惊恐地发现缠在自己手脚上的绳子慢慢收紧，甚至勒出血痕，“喂，你们够了，这样太痛了，快停下，演戏而已不必太当真……”他的声音戛然而止，喉咙仿佛被什么掐住一样，呼吸都变得困难，脸很快涨红了。  
“忒修斯，够了”，裘德出声道，“你这样什么也问不出来，他快晕过去了。”  
“邓布利多，你还看不清他是怎样一个人吗，他手段可比我残忍多了”，忒修斯冷笑道。  
德普什么都听不到，太难受了，巨大的耳鸣环绕在他头上，可他一个字也说不出来。  
他抬头看向裘德，想让这个唯一看起来熟悉的人帮帮自己。  
但他不知道的是，这并不是他认识的裘德洛，而是真正的邓布利多，这也不是在片场，而是在那个真正的魔法世界。  
裘德，不，邓布利多看着德普求救的眼神，愣了一下，记忆中那人从来没有过这样的眼神，无辜而惶恐，半湿的金色长发搭在肩上，脸色苍白，简直就像换了个人。依然是那如雕刻般清晰的五官，但俊美中多了一丝脆弱。邓布利多移开眼睛，提醒自己不能再陷进去。  
“既然他的同伴已经抓住，不如先从那些人开始，至于格林德沃，我们一时也没有更好的办法，不如先把他送去欧洲总部关上一阵子。”皮克科瑞最后下了命令，所有人最终退去，只留下德普一人在漆黑的房间里，被牢牢束缚住。  
临走时，邓布利多可以感觉到那人的眼神一直流连在自己身上，当自己也转身离去时，那人的眼神变得畏惧而绝望。别再引诱我了，格林德沃，我不会再犯下相同的错。  
德普快抓狂了，天呐，这群家伙绝对不是他认识的那些人，居然把他一个人扔在这。不管是恶作剧还是什么，赶紧来个人帮他解开这该死的绳子吧。  
长时间的绑缚让他筋疲力尽，冷汗出了一层又一层，衣服贴在身上又湿又冷，喉咙里却仿佛干得要冒出火来。“有人吗，随便来个人，救救我，”他想大叫，却发现还是一点声音都发不出来。他承认，他实在是害怕了，情况比他想象的要糟糕得多，难道是被人绑架了？可为什么裘德洛毫不避讳地出现在他眼前，总之，现在不管是谁，只要能救他，多少钱他都愿意给。  
不知过了多久，有人从背后靠近，还没等德普看清他的样子，自己的双眼就被一条带子蒙住了，接着手脚上的绳子都被松开，不过四肢依然软绵绵的毫无力气。“谢谢，”德普心中说道，他实在没有力气动了。一只手从他耳根滑过锁骨，向腰间滑去，充满下流而色情的意味。“哦，不，别这样对我，”德普明知道自己出不了声，依旧张大了嘴作出求饶的口型，“求求你，别……”。但那双手依然不停抚弄他的胸膛和乳头，把他的上衣弄得一塌糊涂，让他难堪又惊慌失措。  
接着那只手摸到了下面，在阴茎附近流连着，德普缩了下身体，也不再开口，他清楚了，那人是不会停的，再多求饶只能换来羞辱而已。  
那人摸了摸他的脸颊，发现这别人口中的黑魔王居然流泪了。  
“呵呵，格林德沃，你也有害怕的时候吗，”那人在他耳边轻声道，“你昨晚可是差点就成功越狱了呢，你站在车顶，想要杀死我的时候，真是帅得让人”，那人舔了蒙着眼睛的布带子，感觉到丝绸下温热还在转动着的眼球，“让人想把你操得哭不出声，你的眼睛真的很美，尤其是哭泣的时候。”  
德普已经被吓得转不动脑子了，他遇过很多疯狂的粉丝，但近距离接触到这样一个变态，他还是崩溃了，泪水不停从眼角流出，不一会就浸透了蒙眼的布料。

那人揉着他的私处，无论他怎么蜷缩身体也逃不开。虽然心里既恐惧又无助，但阴茎依然在强烈的刺激下勃起了。“你不是很会玩弄人心吗，那现在也该尝尝被人玩弄的滋味了，”皮带被扯开，裤子被褪到膝盖处，下半身暴露而目不能视物的状态，让德普心里生出一种耻辱的感觉，而这种感觉使得阴茎更加胀大。那人的拇指沿着铃口打着圈，其余的手指恶意地搓弄着两个囊袋，大腿的肌肉不断颤抖着，双手挣扎着想要抓紧什么，却什么也抓不到，整个人像被抛上岸的鱼，大口喘息着，连求饶也不能，这种完全被人操控的感觉，几乎让人就要高潮了。而这个时候那人却恶作剧般堵住了铃口，不能发泄的痛苦使得德普摇晃着脑袋，身体不停向上顶着，却无济于事。  
“高潮延迟不是件坏事，如果你想射出来，要先帮我解决一下这个”，一个热乎乎带着腥气的东西在他唇边蹭来蹭去，“用嘴。”德普抗拒地偏过头，却被人威胁般地掐了一下私处，只好不情不愿张开嘴，那东西毫不怜惜在他嘴里乱戳着，异常巨大，似乎再抵住喉咙后还有一大截在外面，不知道那人用了什么封住他的铃口，双手空了出来，抱着他的头，前后撞击着，德普喉咙反射性地干呕着，嘴唇还被人恶意地拉扯着，“我以前不知道男人之间还可以做那种事，不过你的嘴唇很柔软，很适合口交，”德普无法反驳他，那人的阴茎反复在他嘴里操弄着仿佛过了一个世纪依然没有要释放的迹象，“不知道你下面另一张嘴是不是一样那么柔软呢？”德普感觉那人的手指在他后穴滑来滑去，试图突破一个指头进出，不由得努力用嘴想让这人快点缴械，他真的不想被人开了菊花。那人惊喜地发现格林德沃居然用了舌头，舒服得让人一个不小心就射了出来。“你这个该死的，居然敢，”那人恼羞成怒，德普却意外能说出话了，“不管怎样，你的鸡鸡真的不怎么样，人也是，一个好人不应该趁人之危。”  
那人一个巴掌过去，德普的左脸热辣辣地痛，但不知为何房间里突然就没了动静。

“斯肯德怎么还没出来，进去都快两个小时了？”  
“真搞不懂男人和男人之间怎么能做那种事，不过里面那个人长得，怎么说呢，还真有点味道，听说和那个装腔作势的英国佬还曾经有过一段呢，你没见到他刚才看着那个英国佬的眼神，真是骚极了，我都不忍心。”  
邓布利多隔着门听见两个傲罗在讨论，一开始他不怎么在意，后来发现那个英国佬似乎指的是自己，糟了，难道格林德沃遇上了麻烦？  
当他进到牢房时，见到的是一塌糊涂的格林德沃。  
以前无论何时，见到格林德沃时，他都是耀眼得像一道光，但现在，这个人像被人摁在泥潭里践踏了一遍。  
“邓布利多进去了牢房，”有个傲罗向皮克科瑞报告。  
邓布利多见到皮克科瑞的一刻说到：“不管这个人犯了什么罪，他会得到他应得的，至于其他的……”他严厉地瞪了这位一头雾水的主席一眼，“我希望今晚就送他去法国，接受司法部审判，越快越好。”

德普现在懂了，他不是遭到了绑架，而是他真的变成了格林德沃，那个在魔法世界犯下重罪的黑魔王，而他并没有越狱成功，天知道之后他会遭遇什么。  
而这个长得像裘德洛的邓布利多，黑魔王曾经的好友和爱人，现在似乎并不打算帮助他。甚至在他亲眼目睹自己被别人，被人羞辱后，依然保持一副无动于衷的表情。解开蒙着眼睛的黑布后，德普见到的是裘德洛的一张脸，随即他意识到刚才那人并不是裘德洛，因为他的声音不一样，他轻声道：“盖勒特，你还好吗？”德普想回应他，突然发现自己的声音嘶哑得不成样子，原来喉咙已经被撕裂了，“你能帮我穿上裤子吗？”邓布利多愣了一下，连忙帮他拉上裤子，碰着那人大腿的肌肤时，两人都瑟缩了一下，实际上用不着身体接触，邓布利多想起来赶紧接着念了一个清洁术。不过温热的触感还在他指尖缠绕，而那刺激感官的画面也深深印在他脑海里。那人脸色卡白，嘴唇却被折磨得鲜红，唇角撕裂了带着一点血丝，金色的发梢上粘着些白色粘稠的液体，给人一些不太好的联想。那双眼睛游移着尴尬，接着又写满惊奇，“你刚才干了什么，我的裤子和衣服……”  
“干净了，不好吗，你难道想留着那些东西吗？清洁术又不是什么很难的法术。”邓布利多怀着愤怒的心情，但面上依旧平静。  
德普试着笑着说：“裘德，你能不能送我去最近的酒店，我只想洗个澡再睡个觉，不管你们要绑架还是什么，首先得让我休息一下吧。”经过这一场惊吓，他除了苦笑只想倒在被窝里睡一觉。  
邓布利多却以为他还在胡说八道，企图掩盖自己的意图，“你到底在想什么，格林德沃，你是故意的吗，让那个人那样对你。别妄想了，这次不会让你再跑了。”  
德普不懂地睁大眼睛：“裘德洛，你要干嘛，不要再把我绑起来了，肯定哪里出了错……”接着他的声音戛然而止，眼睁睁看着绳子隔空被人操纵着一圈圈将他的身体困在椅子里，任他怎么挣扎都没用。这不科学，德普脑子里大叫着，这真的是该死的魔法。  
那人藏在墙角的阴影中，只露出一双充满悲痛的眼睛：“格林德沃，你让我很失望，”德普看着他的眼睛，突然发现这个不是裘德洛，这个人是，“邓布利多。”可惜他只能做个口型，邓布利多似乎听到了他在呼喊自己的名字，心中一动。


	2. Chapter 2

邓布利多刻意不去想起格林德沃很久了，之前也故意避开正面的直视，但当他注视眼前这个人时，他十八岁时那种心悸的感觉又回来了。金色的发梢，白皙的皮肤，深红的唇色，和记忆中的那个人如此之像，只除了那双眼睛流露出来的恐惧和无辜感，让人有些迷惑。  
这个人，给人的感觉不对。原形立现，邓布利多悄悄施咒，然而眼前的人并没有露出第二张脸。  
德普现在明白了自己的处境，在这个魔法世界里，自己可是个反派大boss样的角色，还杀了不少傲罗。现在这个待遇可算不上差到底，毕竟自己还没被直接死刑呢。不过好像到现在，能救他一命的只有这个邓布利多前男友了。感谢罗琳，至少邓布利多这个男友还是很靠谱的。跟他说清楚自己的情况，找到真正的格林德沃就行了，德普很乐观地想。但他不知道今晚他自己就会被移送到巴黎，接受审判，有极大可能性将要面临死刑或终身监禁。  
于是，当他被悬空塞进马车里时，整个人还是懵的。  
“一个来自异世界即将过气的演员，”马车里突然响起的声音吓了德普一跳，马车里坐着三个傲罗，加上他一共四个人，但他发现并没有人出声，那个声音继续道，“一个酒鬼，你觉得他们会相信你的说词？哈哈。你可是狡猾凶残的黑巫师啊，他们会放了你那可真是个笑话。”  
“至于邓布利多，如果你不是格林德沃，你认为他会真的帮你吗？”  
“如果你是真的格林德沃，”那个声音嗤笑了一声，“他更不会帮你。所以，你最好的选择是，求我。”

格林德沃让他去色诱邓布利多，趁他失神时把血盟偷走。德普听到这个计划时，下巴都快掉了。“您觉得凭我的姿色，真的可以吗？”德普磕磕巴巴的问着，觉得自己脸上烧得可以煎蛋了。格林德沃看着德普的怂样，有一丝犹豫，瞬即怒道，“你不是个演员吗，怎么混到现在的，这么简单还要我教你吗？”  
于是就变成现在这样了，德普想着把邓布利多逼到沙发里，把他亲得迷迷糊糊，再用高超的口技让他欲仙欲死（实际上不久前他才献出他嘴巴的第一次给男人）。结果还没等到他碰到邓布利多的衣服，就被一个咒语弹出去，趴在地上。  
看着昔日的情人，匍伏在自己脚下，完全地臣服自己，邓布利多不得不承认，他享受这样的感觉。他可以随意地支配他，格林德沃，曾经骄傲不可掌控的，最后又背弃了自己的情人。他必须偿还他自己欠下的债。  
德普看着邓布利多，按剧本的描述，邓布利多是一个温和睿智，充满天赋的人，但只有和他面对面时，才能感觉到这个男人浑身上下散发着强势，不容拒绝。平常的温和不过是伪装而已，实际上的他拥有强大的实力，不得不用神秘感来掩藏自己内心深处的种种欲望。  
当下面对过去情人那张又爱又恨的面孔，邓布利多另一面暴露了出来，“格林德沃，我知道你在这具身体里面，不要再逃避我了，我的耐心是有限的，别激怒我，”邓布利多露出一个笑容，但眼底全是怒意，“你知道我本来的脾气，要是这个可怜的替死鬼受不了折磨，你也别想好过。”  
德普发现自己浮在半空中，四肢被看不见的力量拉伸到极致，衣服自动被一层层剥下来，肌肤因为寒冷和对面的注视不自觉地汗毛倒立。这个阵仗可把他吓坏了，按罗琳的意思，这两人的确有过暧昧，甚至上过床，但现在这种放置play会不会太过分了些，好吧，格林德沃确实对不起他，但自己跟他应该没仇吧，为什么……  
“对不起，我只是想见他，”德普听见邓布利多的声音，接着自己左侧胸膛传来一股撕裂的痛苦，仿佛被人用烙铁在心脏上盖了一个章。他大口大口地喘息着，可惜这痛苦连绵不断，他甚至感觉到格林德沃也受不了地哼了一声。  
罗琳小姐，邓布利多他ooc了，说好的温和人设呢，这么凶残你知道吗？  
德普吐槽着晕了过去。  
“梅林的裤子，”格林德沃气急败坏地出现了，“阿不思，对这个可怜的老家伙，你就不能有一点同情心吗？”  
“格林德沃，这么多年了，你的黑魔法一点也没进步啊，你到底要胡闹到什么时候？”  
“阿不思，你拥有其他巫师没有的天赋，却躲在小小的学校里，看着巫师越来越少，魔法一点点消退，你原来的雄心壮志呢？即便你忘却了，你又有什么理由阻止我的计划呢，看着魔法部那群腐败守旧的老家伙们固步自封，蚕食着本应属于所有巫师的利益？”  
“格林德沃，收起你那套蛊惑人心的伎俩，这么多年，你以为我还没看透你吗，你只想着争端和混乱，你从没想过牺牲和怜悯，你只有野心，”邓布利多用魔杖挑起格林德沃的下巴，“你欺骗了我，你觉得我还会相信你的任何话吗？”  
格林德沃调皮地笑了一下，异色眼瞳闪闪发亮，“可是你还是忘不了我，正如你忘不了你的理想，还有一个正常的，活着的，开心的阿里安娜……”  
“别考验我的耐心，”邓布利多眼神突然尖锐起来，手上的魔杖生出一支藤蔓，紧紧箍住格林德沃的喉咙，令他的话咽回了肚子里，“收起你的那套手段，我不会再上当了。”  
“我知道你真正喜欢什么，阿不思，”格林德沃舔了下嘴唇，狡黠的眼神是如此熟悉，“我想想，天真活泼的金发少年，年轻健壮的新鲜肉体？不不，你喜欢的是和你一样强大的力量。忘掉那些庸俗的眼光，自由自在，不受拘束，无法无天！你觉得你已经摆脱我了，但我觉得不是呢，”邓布利多发现格林德沃迅速贴近了自己，他的唇大胆地吮吸着自己的耳廓，一手环着他的腰，一手隔着裤子紧紧抓住他的阴茎，那里居然因为这些话语和触摸胀大起来。  
“你忘得了我吗，忘得了每次在我嘴里高潮的快感吗？你想上我，我知道，可是我却跑了，”邓布利多一动不动，笑容早就消失，目光凶狠得像一只猎鹰，格林德沃语气却更加兴奋，“你这个可恶的伪君子，你忘了自己说过要为我付出一切吗？还是要等我送上门等你享受殆尽，才给我一个虚晃的承诺。”  
格林德沃仍旧笑着，眼睛里情绪却晦涩不明，“伟大的邓布利多，伟大的白巫师，却对黑魔法和男人的肉体感兴趣。所以你真的喜欢我吗，明知道我是个臭名昭著的黑巫师，却依然渴望我臣服在你身下，像个奴隶一样跪着，让你的大鸡巴进到我的身体里，让我崩溃地向你哭泣求饶，”格林德沃感到手里的阴茎硬到不可思议，“你的欲望，你真的敢面对吗，你的善良和勇气难道不是另一种虚伪？”  
“住口！”邓布利多低吼道，忍不住反身将格林德沃压倒在地毯上。昔日恋人热切地望着自己，自己却忍不住想要撤回压在他胸膛上的手。底下的人却挑衅似的抓着他的后颈，将他的唇紧紧地贴在自己嘴角，然后狠狠地咬了一口，邓布利多疼地张了下嘴，那人却趁机将自己的舌头伸了进来。过了这么多年，亲吻依旧让人目眩神迷，身下的人舔舐着他口腔里每一个敏感点，两个人似乎都忘了当下所有的一切，投入到这一个不顾一切想征服对方的亲吻当中。  
格林德沃沿着邓布利多的腰线摩挲下来，感觉到对方浑身都在颤抖，体温滚烫得像发了高烧，“操我。”灵活的手指将藏在衣物下的巨大阴茎暴露出来，轻轻地抚弄着。  
邓布利多瞳孔缩紧，视野里的格林德沃眼里全是自己的身影，耳边是他粗重的喘息声，语气却是那么温柔，“阿不思，操我。”  
该死的，我还能怎么办。邓布利多稀里糊涂地就把自己的阴茎捅了进去，泄愤似的抽动起来，连润滑没做也不管不顾。都是他自找的。都是我自找的。  
格林德沃却闭紧了嘴，再没发出过一声。  
他们是爱人。他们也是敌人。  
自从上一次自己逃走，过了有多久，格林德沃已经记不清了，记忆中的恋人变了很多，但他感觉得到，他还没从那段感情记忆中清醒过来。他望向自己的眼神中仍旧充满渴望，怪不得他不敢直视自己，他怕自己失控。格林德沃第一次见到邓布利多的时候，是阿里安娜爆发的时候，那时候就觉得就是那个人了，当代的梅林，强大地令人不敢相信。后来也证明他没看走眼，这个人如果不能为己所用，就必须除掉。可为什么好几次可以杀掉他的机会，自己都没有动手呢？  
一记凶猛的冲刺，使陷入回忆的格林德沃闷哼了一声，“亲爱的阿不思，你好大……啊……啊……就是那里，别，别停，”格林德沃笑着望着邓布利多，那人眼底变幻不定，显然对自己的走神有些不满。他有时有些嫉妒邓布利多，有时害怕他，更多的时候崇拜他，但一直爱他，为什么骄傲的邓布利多就不能永远陪伴支持他呢？也许因为我是个坏人吧。  
可是他爱我。就算他只是爱操我，他也是爱我的。  
德普清醒过来时，刚好，邓布利多射进了他的体内。真不是什么好的体验，被男人内射，德普决定回到原来的世界一定要去去邪。尽管如此，他还是顺利把血盟塞到身旁自己的衣服兜里。做完这个动作，他又晕了过去，好累啊，还疼。邓布利多你这么猛，格林德沃当然要跑路了。


End file.
